Mis verdaderos sentimientos
by Tenshi-san-hyuga
Summary: waa . Shikamaru decide casarse con temar...pero descubre los verdaderos sentimisntos de Ino... y tambine los sullos


Mis verdaderos sentimientos

En las calles de konoha una rubia con el cabello largo y con un flequillo cubriendo parte de su rostro , con unos bellos ojos azules como el cielo, alta de unos 17 años caminaba rumbo a el campo de entrenamiento para ver a sus amigos.

-Ohaio Choji , ohaio Sikamaru-

-hola Ino-dijo el simpático amigo de Ino, Choji, Choji era un joven bastante alto, con el pelo largo alborotado de un lindo color café, al igual que la rubia tenía unos 17 años

-hmn.- fue lo único que pronuncio su otro compañero, un chico moreno, alto con el pelo negro amarrado en una coleta alborotadamente

- bueno… vamos a entrenar o qué?-dijo la rubia

-bueno de hecho los junte para otra cosa-dijo le moreno

-y para que, ah shikamaru-esta vez el que hablo fue Choji

-ps... verán, yo estoy saliendo con Temari, lo saben no?-

-si…-dijo la rubia tratando de fingir una sonrisa, a pesar de que le gustaba que su compañero fuera feliz, le dolía enormemente que Temari le allá ganado el corazón de Shikamaru

-bueno pues…creo que nuestra relación va enserio y… nos casaremos-

-BIEN POR TI SHIKAMARU!-grito el castaño y abrazo a su amigo, mientras la rubia no podía creer lo que acababa de oír

Siempre pensó que lo de Temari y Shikamaru nunca llegaría mas allá, siempre creyó que tendría una oportunidad para demostrarle lo que ella sentía

-Ino?...qué pasa?-

-ah…mn-dijo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado-nada… muchas felicidades Shikamaru , espero que tu y Temari sean muy felices-

-deberás no te pasa nada, te ves triste-

-no…es que ya no será lo mismo cuando estés casado, bueno pero eso no importa…yo me tengo que ir nos vemos luego-la chica se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo asía su casa antes de que alguien la viera llorando

-que le pasara-se dijo a si mismo Shikamaru

-deberás no te das cuenta?-

-ah?...de que hablas Choji-

-puedes ser el nija más inteligente pero eres el hombre más tonto-

-Choji no te estoy entendiendo nada-

-no te das cuenta que desde que estábamos en la academia Ino está enamorada de ti-

-qué? Choji no digas tonterías-

-no son tonterías, si no me quieres creer no me creas, pero ella ha pasado noches en vela pensando en ti… y supongo que es obvio que le duela que te cases… pero si tú amas a Temari no dejes que eso cambie en absoluto, bueno me tengo que ir-

-si…adiós...-

-adiós Shikamaru-

El moreno se quedo parado pensando en si era verdad o no que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de él, ella quien siempre se había estado ahí para él, como no se dio cuentas se supone que es el nija más inteligente de konoha…

Mientras en la casa de la rubia

Llorando-porque porque Shikamaru se tiene que casar con esa… porque fui tan tonta y nunca le dije lo que sentía… y ahora él se casara…-

La rubia había estado profundamente enamorada de Shikamaru desde el primer día en la academia, pero tenía que fingir así que siempre pretendió que amaba a Sasuke aunque eso no fuera cierto. La puerta sonó

-si?-

-soy yo hija… Shikamaru te busca en la puerta-

-ah… dile que enseguida bajo- la rubia entro al baño se limpio la cara, se arreglo el cabello y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Shikamaru

-Hola Shikamaru-dijo con una sonrisa fingida

-hola… yo me preguntaba si quisieras venir a pasear con migo-

-etto claro^^-

Así salieron hacia el parque

-Ino?-

-qué pasa?-

-Choji me dijo algo, algo que no me deja tranquilo y que me gustaría saber si es verdad-

-y yo que tengo que ver?-

-es…sobre ti-

-a ver que es, sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea-

-bueno… el me dijo que tu… que tu estas enamorada de mi desde la academia nija-

-………-

-y… es verdad?

-yo…Shikamaru… eso, eso es verdad-dijo la ojiazul mientras se detenía en seco

-Ino…-

-pero eso no cambia nada-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada-tú te vas a casar con Temari y no te culpo de nada, digo fue mi culpa , yo , yo no tuve el valor de decirte lo que sentía así que no quiero que pienses que voy a estar mal ni nada… lo único que quiero es que seas feliz… ese es mi único deseo-

-Ino… yo no sé que decirte-

-no tienes que decir nada-

-no… si tengo, lo siento yo…no puedo corresponderté yo…digo me voy a casar de verdad lo siento-

-no te preocupes-dijo mientras soltaba unas lagrimas-estaré bien-

-no… por favor no llores-

-Shikamaru…como quieres que no llores eres la persona que amo y por mi estúpida culpa te me vas… así que no me pidas que no llore… yo lo siento-

-sentirlo no Ino..-el moreno no sabía cómo controlar la situación, le dolía demasiado ver a su amiga así, era como si el dolor de Ino también fuera de el

-yo… adiós Shikamaru-dijo esto y salió corriendo de ahí

Shikamaru no sabia que hacer, si salir corriendo tras ella y decirle que el también la amaba y que lo de Temari siempre había sido para tratar de olvidarla… o regresar a casa y fingir que nada había pasado, se decidió por la segunda , por tres razones

Uno- era muy problemático

Dos-empezaba a llover

Tres.-a pesar de que amaba a Ino, también amaba a Temari y él le había prometido algo… y el era hombre de palabra

Mientras en algún tejado de Konoha una rubia ojiazul miraba el cielo mientras las gotas de lluvia la empapaban

Suspira-Shikamaru…-encogió las piernas y puso su cabeza entre las dos

-Ino…que te pasa-

-ah… eres tú-

-Ino que es lo que te ocurre?

-hay Sakura… si tú supieras-

-ven Ino te vas a enfermar dijo ofreciéndole un paraguas-

-no…aquí estoy bien-

-bueno… entonces no te puedo dejar sola-dijo la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba junto a ella-ahora si…que te ocurre.-

-es que…Shikamaru…-

-que tiene Shikamaru?-

-se va casar-dijo dejando que otras lagrimas cayeran por su rostro-

-Ino…cuanto lo siento-

-no Sakura… la única culpable soy yo, yo… yo no tuve el valor para decirle lo que de verdad sentía y ahora se casar con otra-

-Ino ya encontraras alguien que sepa apreciarte-

-Shikamaru era el indicado…yo lo sé-

-ven-dijo y abrazo a la rubia mientras esta se ponía a llorar nuevamente

En la casa de Shikamaru

-Temari ya llegue…- se quedo paralizado al ver lo que pasaba

-etto… amor no es lo que parece-dijo la rubia de cuatro coletas

-como que no es lo que parece… si te acabo de ver besuqueándote con Shino

-etto… ella tiene razón no es lo que parece-

-TU CALLATE!-

-Shino creo que es mejor que te vayas-

-si…-dicho esto el amo de los insectos se fue de ahí-

Shikamaru poso una mano en su frente-Temari me has engañado-

-no amor yo... solo fue un simple impulso un…un simple beso…-

-no Temari… yo… creo que ya no abra boda-

-que!? Shikamaru tú no me puedes hacer esto-

-pero tu si me puedes engañar no?, esto se acabo, cuando vuelva te quiero fuera de mi casa-dijo se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa hacia la lluvia no sin antes aporrear la puerta

Con Ino

-sabes Sakura…me tengo que ir gracias por todo-

-no quieres que te acompañe-

-no… ya te retrase demasiado, Sai debe estar esperándote-

-está bien…cuídate Ino-

-si…adiós-la rubia se paro y empezó el camino asía su casa con la mirada baja, de pronto choco con alguien y cayó al piso-auch…-

-estas bien?-

-ah?-levantando la mirada vio a su amigo el moreno extendiéndole una mano-Shikamaru…-alzo su mano para tocar la de el

-estas helada… te vas a enfermar si sigues debajo de la lluvia-

-tu…tu también-

-no te preocupes por mi-dijo y se quito su chaleco ofreciéndoselo a Ino-ven vamos a un lugar mas seco-y así levanto a Ino y le puso un brazo detrás de la cintura y empezó a brincar de tejado en tejado con la rubia en brazos hasta llegar a la casa de esta-

-gracias…muchas gracias Shikamaru-dijo mientras se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada-

-de nada…-

-quieres pasar a cambiarte…te podría prestar ropa de mi padre-

-esto.. .si claro-

Así los dos nijas entraron a la casa y por unos momentos se sentaron en silencio en el sofá

-sabes…-dijo el moreno-Temari me…me engaño-

-qué?...pero debe a ver sido una equivocación-

-no… yo la vi besándose con Shino-

-lo siento tanto-dijo y bajo nuevamente la mirada-

-yo no…-

-ah?-dijo mientras levantaba la mirada-

-Ino… yo siempre había estado enamorado de ti-decía mientras miraba al frente-pero yo siempre creí que tu amabas a Sasuke así que me fui con Temari con la intención de olvidarte, no voy a mentirte, por momentos pensé que lo había logrado y de verdad logre amar a Temari pero…ja… nuca pude dejar de amarte-

-Shikamaru…-dijo la chica sorprendida-no Shikamaru no quiero que estés conmigo solo porque Temari te engaño yo…yo no soy repuesto de nadie..-

-no Ino… tú no eres mi repuesto-dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella y sostenía su barbilla..-tú eres mucho mas especial..-dijo y poso sus labios en los de ella..

-NO!-dijo la rubia mientras lo empujaba y se ponía a llorar , salió corriendo a la lluvia

-INO!-grito Shikamaru mientras corría detrás de ella

-no… yo no soy de reserva-se susurraba Ino a si misma mientras corría, pero de pronto sintió unos brazos retenerla mientras la abrazaban por la cintura desde atrás

-Ino-susurro junto a su oreja haciendo que la ojiazul se erizara-de verdad te amo, no quiero que sufras por mi culpa creyendo que no te amo… así que si no me crees tendré que demostrártelo…-le dio la vuelta y la beso tiernamente en los labios mientras una de sus mano se posaba detrás de la cabeza de esta…

-Shikamaru-susurro mientras le devolvía el beso…luego se separaron e Ino se tiro en brazos de el abrazándolo fuertemente

-no te preocupes… nunca te dejare-dijo le moreno devolviéndole el abrazo..

Ino se sentía al fin feliz y segura, se sentía segura en esos fuertes brazos de Shikamaru…tan cerca de ese hombre al que ella amaba, luego de un rato se dirigieron a la casa de ella y se sentaron abrazados en el sofá hasta que cayeron profundamente dormidos

Al día siguiente

-m…-la rubia abría de par en par lo ojos observando como el moreno la miraba-Shikamaru?-

-sabes…anoche pensé que todo esto había sido un sueño-

-yo…yo también… Shika?..-

-si?-

-quiero…quiero que me prometas que siempre estaras conmigo, y que nuca me dejaras-

-claro que te lo prometo-dijo sonriendo y frotando su nariz con la de la rubia-y sabes porque?

-por qué?

-porque yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo y nuca nunca dejare de amarte-

-yo también te amo-

Después de decir eso se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez fue un beso tierno, con dulzura…

-Te amo-dijeron al uniso para después volverse a besar…

Fin…

Waa…. Me enknto espero q a ustdes igual.. bueno dejen comentarios


End file.
